1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to swimming pools, and, more particularly, to a track assembly with apparatus for forming deck edging for swimming pools.
2. Background
Swimming pools are commonly covered to prevent debris from entering the pool, to preserve chemical treatments in the water and to heat the pool in the case of a solar cover. An automatic pool cover provides convenience for a user by allowing the cover to be easily extended over the pool during periods of non-use, and retracted during periods of use. Typically, automatic pool covers utilize a track assembly built into the walls for guiding the leading edge bar of the cover as it traverses the pool. Such track assemblies are difficult to install and add clutter to the pool sides that may be unsightly and awkward to use.
In forming the coping and edging around the perimeter of pools it is useful to employ a mechanism in or attached to the pool walls that will provide uniformity in the coping and that can be easily installed and removed. Current forms are typically made of disposable materials, such as styrofoam, wood forms or other such materials. Such forms were often attached to the pool by two-sided tape or other temporary means. Often they were damaged during removal, so that new forms had to be used for each installation.
For pools with automatic vinyl covers, it is useful to have a mechanism in the pool walls that secures the bead of the vinyl liner to prevent wear and to maintain suitable appearance and structure. It is desirable that such a mechanism is simple, easy to install and firmly secures the edge or bead of the vinyl liner to the pool walls.
In addition, it is sometimes desirable to secure fiber optic lights or other decorative items in or around the pool walls. Using separate securing mechanisms for these purposes adds to the expense and installation time involved with pool construction.
Accordingly, a multiple purpose assembly for pool walls is needed that can perform one or more of the foregoing functions while minimizing the time and expense of installation. Such an assembly should be relatively simple and unobtrusive and should be flexible to accommodate various needs of different types of pool construction. Preferably, the assembly may include coping and edging forms that are easy to affix, provide uniformity in the forming function and are reusable to minimize cost.